I'm a DigiDestined, Get Me Outta Here!
by miaow227
Summary: Ten DigiDestined stranded in the Australian outback. Who will be the first to cry : "I'm a DigiDestined, Get Me Outta Here!"
1. Episode 1 part 1

I'm a DigiDestined, Get Me Outta Here!  
  
A/N: OK obviously this is a version of the brilliant TV show 'I'm a Celebrity, Get Me Outta Here!' but with a slightly different twist. I thought of doing this fic when I saw that there was going to be a third series (which is on at the moment) but then I remembered that I think I have read a fic like this before, even though the said fic is unfinished. I looked for that fic on search, but nothing came up. Otherwise I would give some credit to the author of that fic, so if you're reading this then I hope you don't mind. I honestly did think of it on my own. That over and done with, I'd like to do the disclaimer.  
  
By the way, I started to write this BEFORE erm.Digifan1's fic just to let you know and thought of it weeks ago. Hmmmm, all my new fics seem to appear just BEFORE I upload them. Two IAD fics really won't work will it????? May have to think about this. I'm putting this chapter up so I can have a better idea of what to do about it. I swear I thought of this ages ago, on my life, I have witnesses - just ask claire1308 or lottie11 or even boxer_and_dusty k? Digifan1 I'm sorry if this offends you but it's not my fault 'great minds think alike!' lol. E-mail me about it if you want, my e- mail is on my profile page.  
  
Also they are very different, as you will see.  
  
I do not own Digimon or 'I'm a Celebrity, Get Me Outta Here!'. Some of the trials may be copied from the show, so they don't belong to me unless I state they are my own creation. Most of this has come from my notebook where it's all planned.  
  
Note - The author does not condone under age drinking..much.well only a little, ok?  
  
Set two years after series 2, when they miraculously lost touch and changed schools etc. It works better that way.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Episode 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Screen shows two young girls, obviously presenters. One has medium length light brown hair and is wearing a red top and black combat trousers (Charli), the other has long blonde/brown hair and is wearing jeans and a pink top (Hannah)*  
  
Hannah - Good evening and welcome to 'I'm a DigiDestined, Get Me Outta Here!'  
  
Charli - For those of you plonkers who don't know what this show is about, basically we take ten famous DigiDestined.  
  
Hannah - .dump them in the Australian outback for a week or two..  
  
Charli - .and watch them suffer at the hands of the public. There will be tears and trauma, joy and happiness, even the odd romance or two.  
  
Hannah - But that's not all. The 'Destined will have to face some pretty scary things.  
  
Charli - Enough talking about Maths teachers! What about the trials? *Sees autocue* Oh.  
  
Hannah - Will the jungle be too much for them to handle? Which one will be the first to cry:  
  
Hannah and Charli - 'I'M A DIGIDESTINED, GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!!!'  
  
*Theme tune starts, pictures flash by of the Australian rainforest and pictures of the DigiDestined are shown with their names*  
  
Charli's Voice - All the DigiDestined were invited to a party to catch up on old times before heading off to the jungle. Or at least, eight of them did.  
  
*Hotel Suite with waiters holding trays of champagne and eight DigiDestined milling around chatting*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Izzy sits in the corner typing on his laptop while he still can, furiously typing away. After a brief first glimpse of the computer genius the camera slowly moves around the room.  
  
Mimi takes a champagne glass off of one of the silver trays, and spots Yolei over in the far corner with Kari. She hurries towards them.  
  
*Camera moves over to Izzy, who is still on his laptop, then Kari, then Joe who stands looking around nervously and loosening his collar. The screen rotates back onto the three girls, to find that Mimi has rushed off to greet Sora who has just arrived. The camera moves back onto Kari then zooms into Yolei as well.*  
  
'So how've you been Kari?' Yolei asks politely, fiddling with her long purple hair and taking a sip of her champagne. They had not seen each other in two years and had quite a lot to catch up on.  
  
'Ok. Schoolwork is getting a lot harder though, I have way too much homework.'  
  
Yolei smiles knowingly.  
  
'Wait 'till you get to yer GCSE's Kar.' (A/N - I'm using the British school system as IACGMOH is a British programme)  
  
Suddenly a young blonde appears behind Yolei. He has ocean blue eyes that sparkled and a huge grin at seeing all his friends again. He finds himself opposite an attractive young brunette, and he realises that it was Kari, who he had not seen in ages. She had let her hair reach just past her shoulders and wore it loose with a pink clip. She had grown a lot taller since he last saw her and her body had definitely matured too, which showed through the tight pink top she was wearing and jeans. Feeling himself go slightly pink, he coughs to get Yolei and Kari's attention.  
  
Yolei turns around, surprised, to find her old basketball-loving friend.  
  
'TK!' she yells hyperactively, drawing him in to a huge hug as best she could without spilling her drink.  
  
Kari watches her boy best friend hug her other best friend. (Ignore the fact they haven't spoken in years, all will be revealed later ;) She feels a tiny pang of jealously, she had always had a little crush on TK, which she had hoped would have disappeared by now; obviously it had not, but instead it had grown.  
  
(Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh it's really hard for me to write in the present tense, so if I suddenly go back to the past, please forgive me).  
  
TK and Yolei break apart, and the two crest bearers of hope and light meet each others eyes at last. It takes Yolei to have several violent coughing fits before they realise that they were staring at each other for a few minutes.  
  
Embarrassed, both look away. TK breaks the tense silence,  
  
'Erm have any of you two seen Matt and Tai? Also where are Joe and Ken?'  
  
Kari regains her composure and smiles at her crush.  
  
'Cody and Ken aren't going, otherwise there would be too many of us for the show. Tai and Matt haven't turned up yet for some reason.'  
  
Suddenly the large double doors burst open, and the two tumble into the room. Everyone is staring at them, wondering just quite what they were doing lying in a tangled heap on the floor.  
  
*Camera zooms in*  
  
'Er hi,' Tai says, putting his arm behind his head. Beside him, we see Matt brushing off the dust fromhis shirt.  
  
*Camera onto Kari who is looking shocked*  
  
'Hey guys. Sorry we're late, Tai had a little trouble in the restaurant.' Matt explains, glaring at Tai fiercely.  
  
'It's not my fault they chased us all over the hotel!'  
  
'Yeah right.'  
  
They proceed to mill around, finally blending into the small crowd.  
  
*Scenes of everyone greeting Tai and Matt, then talking politely whilst drinking their champagne.* *Scene of another room, with two women and Mimi present*  
  
'Miss Tachikawa, I need you to try on the raincoat again please, I'm not quite sure of the size,' one of the women dressed in red informs the pink haired girl.  
  
'AGAIN?' I hate those raincoats, in fact the whole wardrobe needs redesigning. Why don't I drop you my friend's phone number, she's great with fashion and can really spice things up a bit-'  
  
*Mimi rambles on*  
  
'MISS TACHIKAWA! This is the set dress code which you must follow!'  
  
'Ok ok no need to totally freak out over it, it's just some clothes!' Mimi replies innocently, totally unaware of what she is really saying.  
  
*Mimi turns to the camera*  
  
'And you, get out of here! Go on! Move!'  
  
She pushes our camera out of the bedroom and back into the 'greeting' room, after closing the door conspicuously.  
  
*Camera find Kari again who is now talking to Matt*  
  
  
  
(Back at the Studio)  
  
Hannah - (looking very puzzled) Erm.ok.it seems that we have an obsessed cameraman here.*notices that she is on air* Oh! Well it certainly seems that Tai and Matt made an entrance, then again what do you expect from a football player and a rock star?  
  
Charli - (sniggering slightly) Can they keep it up in the camp? Or will they both fail and...wait a minute, this auto cue's crap isn't it?  
  
Hannah - Yep.  
  
*Both glance at director, who is motioning that they are on live*  
  
Charli - But in the meantime, it's all we've got, so er.let's go and see what luxuries the crew decided to take with them into the jungle.  
  
Hannah - *Notices look on director's face* Back away slowly Charli.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Scene opens showing all ten DigiDestined (I had to leave two out for the sake of it) in a circle packing their bags*  
  
*Camera goes to Kari first*  
  
*She notices the camera*  
  
'I'm packing my stuff up, but I'll bet you anything it won't fit in here. I've decided to take my digital camera with me so I can snap loadsa stuff. It'll be great to look back on in the future I guess.' She continues to pack, before the camera seems to be forcefully moved away from her onto TK.  
  
He appears to have finished already and is calmly sitting on top of his large bag. After a quick visual nudge from a sound man, he grins.  
  
'I'm taking my hat. I actually have seven, one for each day of the week, but I'm only allowed to take one. I know we get hats, but I can't do without it. Plus it'll keep my hair quite er.neat.'  
  
*Camera moves onto Mimi*  
  
Mimi is trying to squash her things in her bag.  
  
'I'm taking some of my favourite lip gloss! Strawberry Marmalade no. 7. It'll make sure that my lips don't go all gunky in the jungle.'  
  
*Camera moves onto Matt*  
  
He is trying to shove a very, very large tub of blue hair gel into the bag, but then gives up.  
  
'I am taking hair gel. No sane guy can live without it.'  
  
*Camera moves onto Sora*  
  
'I'm packing some sun cream. I don't want anyone to get burnt, that would be awful. I hope they're packing sensible things.'  
  
*Camera moves onto Davis*  
  
'I'm taking a blow-up football net! Tai's taking his football so we can play. It'll be a blast!'  
  
*Camera moves onto Tai for a brief moment, before turning to Izzy*  
  
Normally I would take my trusty laptop, but as the circumstances don't allow that, I am taking a giant blow-up sofa-'  
  
'WOW IZZY!' someone shouts, the camera turns to find Tai with his mouth hanging open, gazing in disbelief. Obviously this is unlike the computer genius.  
  
'.because from previous episodes I have concluded that a soft comfortable seat ends up being an essential focus point of the camp.'  
  
*Camera moves onto Yolei*  
  
'Hi! I'm taking a hair brush, I mean come one, how could we survive without one?'  
  
*Camera moves onto Joe*  
  
'I-I'm taking a study book. I have a test as soon as I get back on osmosis, diffusion and active transport and I really need to prepare. Sora's taking sun cream, which is good, I burn very easily.'  
  
*Camera zooms out to show DigiDestined finishing their packing*  
  
*New scene, DigiDestined are gathered around a large table with lots of boxes on. A young girl with oval glasses, very tanned skin and medium length dark hair is also present*  
  
'Hello everyone! My name is Claire, and I'm gonna tell you a little bit about some of the creatures that you might meet in the jungle. As you all know, the Australian outback can be a very dangerous place, so listen carefully, what you're about to hear could save your life.'  
  
Claire, dressed in a red t-shirt and jeans, makes her way to the table. She lifts the lid off of one of the boxes, and puts her hand inside. She pulls it back out to reveal a quite large spider with big long legs.  
  
The DigiDestined, it seems, appear to be calm. Some of them flinch a bit.  
  
'Erm aren't a few of you meant to jump backwards and scream?' Claire asks, confused.  
  
'Hey, you don't save two worlds a few times without picking up some courage,' Matt points out.  
  
'Ok..well anyway, this is a Funnel-Web Spider, the most deadliest in the world. If you see one..'  
  
The group do not seem to be taking much notice. In fact, Davis appears to have fallen asleep against a tree.  
  
*Camera shows a few shots of Claire holding up some interesting items, before deciding that the group is being too boring and cuts.*  
  
*A short while later, two helicopters arrive*  
  
*They all get strapped in*  
  
'Wow look at that!'  
  
'I need to get a picture of this.'  
  
'Dammit I got a bit of dirt on my hat!'  
  
'Is there a laptop I can borrow on here?'  
  
'I can't wait to get there! Then we can play football.'  
  
'.play football, laze in the sun watching Kari..'  
  
'Has anyone got an air sickness bag? I feel a little dizzy.'  
  
'I hope we're gonna be able to find the camp.'  
  
'Just look at all the pretty trees! There must be thousands!'  
  
'Actually more like 54-'  
  
'SHUT UP IZZY!'  
  
*Camera zooms out to show the two helicopters above the rainforest, the squabbling gets quieter*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Back at the Studio)  
  
*Charli and Hannah look as though they have been running for their lives all over the studio, which quite coincidentally, they have*  
  
Charli - Well *huff* that was *huff* not very interesting.  
  
Hannah - It appears that *pant* the 'Destined *pant* are used to this sort of thing.  
  
Charli - But how will they *huff* cope finding camp?  
  
*Both presenters collapse* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review!!!!!!  
  
If I get flames they will be used on the camps barbecue. I'm in a weird mood, I don't believe they have the bite to bite trial next!!!! (In the series!) 


	2. Episode 1 part 2

I'm a DigiDestined, Get Me Outta Here!

Disclaimer - I do not own Digimon or 'I'm a Celebrity, Get Me Outta Here!'

Litanya- Thanks for the info! Sorry about that, firstly it's not very clear in the actual series about what it's called, and secondly, I didn't want to call it the same thing all the time. Thanks again, I will use outback from now on. I understand about being patriotic (look at my bio) because I LOVE MY COUNTRY ok now that's done…lol.

Gomababe - yeah I know but I was doing my choices at the time so it was on my mind. Should I say as it's an English programme I am sticking to the English school system.

Everyone else: THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't believe I got so many reviews! I hope some of you will still read this fic if you wish, despite it not being update in several months. I've begun to stop saying 'this is really crap' because then I tell myself there is no point in posting it etc. If you do think this is so badly written it shouldn't be on the site, then please move on. I don't particularly see the point in flames myself, so there is no point in you wasting your time. However if you should wish to flame Iam sure the DigiDestined would be glad to use it to light the camp fire (if they ever get there). Constructive criticism welcome.

A note regarding the presenters - as fanfiction does not allow me to just put their/our names and then what we say anymore, just bear with the text!

On with part 2!

Last time….

The DigiDestined packed their bags and learnt about the creatures of Australia after meeting and greeting. Then they were dumped in the Australian outback, left to find their way to camp and fend for themselves…

Episode 1 part 2

Scene opens with the two presenters walking on a silver bridge suspended between the trees of the jungle. They look a lot better than when we last saw them, however both look rather scared of something cough someone behind the camera

Charli and Hana smile at the camera. Charli begins the show with:

'Well we've met the 'Destined, they've been told about the dangers of the jungle and they've left their normal lives behind.'

'Now they've been dumped in the Australian jungle and left to fend for themselves. Will they find their way to camp? And will one of them cry:'

'I'M A DIGIDESTINED, GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!!!'

Titles

Digidestineds have been dumped in the rainforest by the helicopters

Tai stands up straight and addresses his team. He is team leader for the day already, it seems.

'Ok team, we are armed with the power of the…hair gel…lip gloss…camera…hat…biology study book…blow up sofa…sun cream…hair brush…blow-up football net…and a football…hmmm'

'Erm the map Tai,' Sora points out.

The leader seems a bit taken aback.

'Right, and the map. Er, does anyone know where the map is?'

Camera goes around group, all of whom seem completely dumbstruck

'I HAVE IT!' Davis yells a little too enthusiastically. He hands over the precious item to the team leader.

'Ok. By my reckoning, we go north for a bit then turn due west 60 for 45 metres before we come to a stream, then we-'

'You really have no clue do you?' Kari asks her brother knowingly.

'Erm…why don't we let Izzy take care of this one guys?'

Izzy sighs and steps up to Tai, receiving the square piece of paper from him. He studies it for a few seconds, before nodding and motioning to follow him deep into the bushes.

A short while later, camera shows DigiDestined walking in single file along a small track amongst a lot of trees and bushes

'AHHHHHHHHH!' Mimi shrieks loudly, jumping behind Sora and pointing towards a tree to the left.

Camera focuses in on a snake wrapped lazily around a thick branch. It appears to have just woken up for some reason…..

'What happened?' Izzy and Tai return from a few metres ahead.

'You know it's kinda cute in a weird sorta way…..' Kari says with her head tilted to one side.

Joe looks dazed for a moment before reminding everybody:

'Well it shouldn't harm us if we walk quietly past….right?' he backs away slightly from the snake which is giving our young doctor a rather evil stare.

'Affirmed,' Izzy replies, before adding: 'I think…'

Camera shows a different scene - all are looking hot and tired

'Well according to this we should get some kind of pointer to where the camp is around here…the map only goes up to this point.'

Camera shows Davis whistling and ambling along

Suddenly….

'OOMPH!'

'Way to go Davis! You found the pointer!' Izzy exclaims as the group look down towards, as it has once been put, the heir of the goggles, who happens to be five feet down in a large hole with his feet in the air, with a wooden arrow lying right next to his head.

He slowly lifts his head up, a little dazed.

'I think it's that…that way…' before promptly fainting back to the earth.

'Oh dear,' Sora remarks.

Camera shows the DigiDestined on the move again, with the subtitles: ' An hour later'

A sign of relief comes across Tai's face as he notices something ahead.

'ALRIGHT GANG WE'RE HERE!'

Cheers and shouts can be heard from the tired group, Joe especially as he is helping to carry Mimi's bag.

Camera zooms out and moves around, to reveal the camp. We see a ring of stones for a fire, with two medium logs nearby. Within a few metres are three green beds, set in various positions. Beyond that is another small clearing which has nothing in it. Through some of the trees a sort of pond is just visible.

The group make their way down the small hill which hosts their current path and walk into their new home for the next week plus.

They glance around, happy to finally be here. The blissful only lasts a few moments before they realise that there are ten of them and only three beds.

'I call a bed!' Mimi yells, immediately jumping on the nearest one.

Everyone else apparently ignores this and look at each other confused.

'Why don't you go to the Bush Telegraph Tai, they always have stuff there for the leader. I bet all this is just part of the show,' Matt states coolly as he puts his bag down by one of the logs.

Looking worried, the leader nods his head and makes his way to the Bush Telegraph which is a short while away and visible through another group of trees, opposite the toilet.

#### Bush Telegraph ####

Camera shows Tai sitting down on the seat

'Er…hi I guess. What is the deal with three beds? Don't we get some supplies?? What about-'

He seems to have finally noticed two large green bags at his feet.

'Oh. Er thanks.'

Tai picks up the bags, and, struggling, makes his way out of the door and back to camp.

#### Camp ####

'Hey guys! We've got some stuff!'

TK rushes up to help Tai with the bags, his own discarded.

They put the heavy items next to the soon-to-be fire and proceed to open them. Yolei pulls out a big piece of laminated paper with some writing on.

'Dear Digidestined,

Welcome to your first day at camp. The bag with the blue ribbon is the general supplies bag, the bag with the red ribbon contains materials for four beds, which you will have to produce yourself. There is also material for a hammock.

Each day one or two of you will face a Bush Tucker Trial. As the public cannot vote today, you will have to decide between you who will do the first trial. As it is a double trial you will need two people. If you are one of the chosen, take the path next to the pond and follow until you reach the trial bridge.

Cooking supplies can be found in the bag underneath the bed nearest the fire.

P.S. As Tai and Davis are normally the leaders, they cannot participate in this trial…..hehe. Good luck with the beds by the way…..

Hana and Charli

xxxxxxxx

There is a stunned silence among the group, apart from Davis who is jumping up and down with joy at not having to do the trial. Tai just grins stupidly, before realising that two of them will have to do it.

'Ok, well I suppose we all have to go to the Bush Telegraph to vote. In the meantime I think that we should also set up the beds and get a fire going. Any questions? Ask Izzy if you do.'

Tai proceeds to take various items out of the 'general' bag, which contains insect repellent, some sun cream (Sora brought a higher factor spray whereas this is a lotion), a feather boa, a Rolling Stones poster, an England flag, glittery green face paint, a brown teddy bear and a fleece with Thomas the Tank Engine on.

'Useful,' we can hear him say as Davis is going towards telegraph.

#### Bush Telegraph ####

'I think that….um……'

An evil grin forms on his face.

'TS should do it! Yeah!'

Scene changes to Joe

'Um…I don't want to choose somebody, do I have to? Er…'

Joe takes some random sticks from the floor and makes them into letters.

Eenie meenie miny mo catch a tigger by the toe, if it squeals let it go, eenie meenie miny mo. A great tricked I learned when I was four, of course, I'm meant to have stopped using that now, but yeah. Oh it's landed on Kari. Ok. Bye.'

Scene changes to Mimi

'Well I don't want to upset anyone! Um…'

She fiddles with her hair.

Half an hour later

'TK! I choose TK because Matt asked me to say that, I remember now!'

Scene changes to Izzy

'I vote for Sora because according to my calculations she would be the most likely to win us the maximum number of meals for camp today.'

Scene changes to TK

'Ok well I'm gonna choose Matt because I really wanna get back at him for something he said the other day…hehe'

Scene changes to Kari

'I know this may be strange but I'm going to choose Mimi because I know she can do it, but she thinks she can't. She's not just a model, she's a really nice person and I want her to prove to people that she can do things like this.'

Scene changes to Tai

'Well I was going to choose Davis, but he's out so I'm going for my sister. She'll do her best and will definitely win us ten meals for tonight, she'll do anything for the team.'

Scene changes to Matt

'TK. No questions asked.'

Scene changes to Yolei

'I'm going for Izzy 'cause it'll be great to see him do a trial.'

Scene changes to Sora

'I'll go with Joe because he needs a confidence boost, and someone else will be there with him so it's ok.'

#### Camp ####

Camera shows group unpacking, or rather throwing their stuff anywhere as currently they don't have enough beds

Mimi places her hands on her hips, looking around carefully for cameras. She moves silently towards the pond.

Reaching down her top, we see her now holding some mascara and eye liner. She proceeds to make her way back to camp and puts the items in her rucksack.

'I CAN'T GET THE FIRE TO LIGHT!' Davis yells a little too enthusiastically over matches scattered all over the floor.

'There's not enough wood,' Yolei informs him.

Tai stands up.

'Ok, we need firewood. Sora and I will go and get some while the rest of you guys stay here and set up the other beds. K?'

The group nods in agreement as the two best friends wander off.

Camera shows Yolei and Kari talking, who are trying to open the other bag

New scene appears of Tai and Sora carefully walking down a bank

'So who did you vote for to do the Bush Tucker Trial?' Tai asks, grinning at one of his best friends and crush as he helped her jump over an extremely large hole.

'Well don't laugh but I voted for Joe,' she replies, her crimson eyes searching for any signs of dry wood. Seeing Tai with a quizzical look on his face, she adds: 'Well he must have been really brave in the Digital World to go off on his own that time when we were fighting the Dark Masters. He has the confidence, it's just the persuading him to do it that's the problem.'

Tai nods in agreement as he uses his arm to indicate the location of a conveniently placed pile of wood underneath a bush.

'Yeah I guess I never realised how he did that - it was quite strange that reliable ol' Joe left Mimi and went off on his own like that. Then again maybe I was kinda busy at the time to notice!'

Sora picks up a sizeable amount of wood.

'So who did you vote for then? Matt?'

After a slight moment of imagining his friend going through the horrors of a trial, our leader responds:

'It was between him and Davis, but then I kinda thought that Kari should do it.'

Sora makes a sarcastic gasping noise.

'What? Dear protective Tai nominating his little sister?'

'Hey! Well I thought she would be good at it, that's all…'

'…that and the fact that Matt has been trying to set TK up too?'

'Well…there's nothing like getting your own back on your siblings once in a while.'

Camera follows the two as they make their way back to camp

' Getting your own back? What did they do?'

Tai, noticing that his sister and TK were now within hearing, muttered:

'Tell you later….'

Back at the studio

Hana and Charli are to be seen lounging on sun beds in swimwear holding generous glasses of cocktails. Hana suddenly notices the fact that the camera is on, and promptly switches off the Busted CD.

'Do we have a conspiracy in camp already?'

'Will the evil- I mean brilliant director do something about Mimi's secret hoard of makeup?'

'Will Davis ever find something to do with the pink feather boa?'

'Find out next time on 'I'm a DigiDestined, Get Me Outta Here!'

Credits

Next time: The gang set up camp, Mimi's makeup goes missing and two of our DigiDestined undergo one of the infamous Bush Tucker Trials! (Bet you can't guess which two…lol).

I'm not sure this fic is turning out as people wanted it, it's half humorous yet half serious at the same time…not sure how I managed that….

Anyway, please leave a review/CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Flames will be used to light Charli and I's barbecue we are having later. Thank you for reading.


End file.
